El país de Hapón
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Rikuo tiene un encuentro con un misterioso joven de ojos dorados, pero ninguno sabe lo importante que será ese encuentro para la vida de ambos. Crossover Lawful Drug, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y xxx Holic. One Shot


**El país de Hapón**

_By Tenshi Lain_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia está basada en tres obras de CLAMP: Lawful Drug, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y xxx Holic. (¿Qué mejores series que estas para escribir un Crossover? ;P)  
La historia estará ambientada y se desarrollará en el Japón del que procede Kurogane en TRC con sus construcciones, vestimentas y demás características. Aunque lo escribo con H para evitar confusiones, (se pronuncia como si fuera J) a fin de cuentas es un AU. Claro aparecerán personajes de los otros dos mangas, siendo los de LD los protagonistas. Traduciendo: habrá Shonen Ai, pero muy poco.  
Sobra decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El país de Hapón, se distingue por ser el más poderoso de entre todos los que conforman el continente de Ashia. Gobernado con justicia y rectitud por la princesa Tomoyo desde el castillo Shirasagi, en la capital del reino. No obstante, el reino no conseguía librarse de los constantes ataques de demonios y de sabotajes de clanes de ninjas que intentan derrocar a la princesa para imponer su voluntad y sus ideales en el reino.

Por fortuna, la familia real siempre ha contado con un valiente clan ninja a su lado, los Midori-Hi. La alianza tiene más de 15 generaciones y se mantendrá mientras el gobernante no sea derrocado, porque eso equivaldrá al fracaso del clan Midori-Hi como protector del reino.

Precisamente en estos momentos uno de los integrantes de este clan, regresa a la capital tras un largo viaje a las fronteras del sur oeste. Montado en su caballo negro con su armadura oscura con reflejos azul cobalto. En la hebilla del cinturón portaba orgulloso el emblema de su clan: una hoja verde sobre fondo negro (ya sabéis a que hoja me refiero ;P). Su cabello negro se mecía con la suave brisa nocturna y sus ojos verdes observaban los alrededores con precaución, buscando cualquier signo de un ataque sorpresa.

Su nombre era Rikuo Himura, uno de los mejores hombres del clan Midori-Hi.

La visibilidad era buena gracias a que la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo. Ya no le quedaban más que un par de horas de viaje y por fin llegaría al castillo Shirasagi, daría su informe a su superior y podría descansar...

De pronto algo llamó su atención, un reflejo blanco entre los arboles. No parecía lo suficiente etéreo para ser un rayo de luna... con sigilo descabalgó y se acercó a investigar. Tal vez fuera una partida de enemigos acampando... si mal no recordaba, por allí cerca había un lago de agua cristalina, muy usado por los adivinos para predecir el futuro en sus reflejos, pero para los ninjas no era más que un lugar en donde poder refrescarse.

Apartó las ramas de un arbusto sin quebrarlas y quedó perplejo ante tal bella imagen. Junto a la orilla, con los pies descalzos en el agua, se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños con la mirada perdida en las tranquilas aguas. Vestía únicamente unos pantalones blancos ceñidos, el resto de su ropa permanecía doblada sobre una roca a pocos metros de él.

Rikuo no podía despegar la vista de aquel cuerpo pálido y delgado. Casi se le antojaba una visión irreal y por un momento llegó a pensar que tal vez se trataba de la ilusión de uno de aquellos seres que atraían a los viajeros a sus trampas con hermosas fantasías. De ser así, estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa solo por poder acercársele.

Casi sin percatarse dio un paso al frente, pero su atención estaba tan centrada en el bello joven que no vio una rama caída y esta crujió bajo su pie.

El joven misterioso se volvió sobresaltado y se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Ojos dorados se encontraron con los del joven ninja. Aquella mirada se gravó para siempre en su corazón.

El desconocido con ágiles movimientos salió del agua, recogió su ropa y escapó corriendo por entre los árboles del otro lado. Rikuo tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo no había rastro del misterioso muchacho. Se reprendió mentalmente por su imperdonable despiste. Era parte de la elite de los ninjas Midori-Hi ¡Como demonios se había permitido perder así la concentración! Además ¿por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera? No era propio de él... se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al camino, pero un brillo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se acercó con prudencia y entre la maleza encontró un delicado colgante, tenía una especie de medallón redondo y en el centro había un narciso grabado, en el reverso había una serie de símbolos que no supo interpretar. Era una pieza magnífica y lo sorprendió un poco que en vez de en una cadena estuviera en un cordel, aunque este se asemejaba mucho a la seda.

Levantó la vista y observó el lugar por el que había desaparecido el joven ¿sería suyo? Guardó el colgante en su bolsillo y regresó al camino. Lo primero era llegar al castillo y dar su informe a su superior. Después ya tendría tiempo de investigar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El palacio de Shirasagi se alzaba majestuosamente en el centro de los distintos patios y niveles que se comunicaban entre si mediante puentes, escaleras y pasillos cubiertos. Cada vez que regresaba de alguna misión no podía evitar pensar que era más hermoso que la vez anterior.

Atravesó corredores decorados con bellas pinturas y cortinas de vaporosos tejidos, puertas talladas con maestría y finalmente llegó al sencillo puente de madera que comunicaba directamente con la sala del trono. Al otro lado diversas cortesanas caminaban tranquilamente y cuchicheaban entre ellas para luego reír sin despegar los ojos de Rikuo.

- Bienvenido Himura - saludó una joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro que prácticamente había aparecido de la nada. En su frente portaba una cinta blanca con una media luna negra en el centro. El símbolo de la guardia personal de la princesa -, la princesa Tomoyo os espera. Podéis pasar.

- Gracias Soma - dijo Rikuo a la joven ninja mientras la seguía al interior de la sala.

El techo se perdía de vista debido a su altura, en las paredes amplios ventanales permitían ver los edificios anexos y los jardines que los separaban. Al fondo de la gran sala se alzaba un majestuoso trono tras el cual un tapiz representaba el emblema de la familia imperial.

- Bienvenido a la capital Rikuo Himura - dijo una voz dulce y serena.

El recién llegado y la joven ninja Soma se arrodillaron respetuosamente ante la princesa del reino de Hapón, la luz del alba y guía en la noche. Una joven de largos cabellos oscuros, elegante kimono morado con dos lunas blancas y como símbolo de su alto rango el espejo del alma, con el que se podían desvelar las verdades ocultas.

- Gracias princesa Tomoyo... - contestó Himura con respeto encarando a la soberana.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en la frontera?

- Tranquilas. No se han sufrido ataques externos desde hace meses. Las cosechas se recogen con puntualidad y las lluvias han sido abundantes pero no dañinas.

- Esas son buenas noticias - sonrió la princesa aliviada - ¿has tenido algún problema en el camino?

- Ninguno, mi señora. Ha sido un viaje tranquilo.

- Pero largo - añadió la princesa sin perder su sonrisa -. Soma por favor, asegúrate de que le dan de comer y le preparan un baño.

- Agradezco vuestra amabilidad.

Y con otra reverencia ambos salieron de la sala del trono.

- Vamos a las cocinas - dijo Soma.

- Antes tengo que ir a informar al jefe para que no se preocupe - dijo Rikuo con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica -. Por cierto... ¿dónde está 'ese'? es raro que no haya venido ya a...

Escuchó el sonido del aire al ser atravesado por algo rápido y se apartó a tiempo de esquivar el filo de una katana que iba directa a su yugular. Dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó a tres metros de distancia. Apenas pudo ver un borrón negro y escarlata que se le acercaba y el brillo de las antorchas al reflejarse en el frío metal. Se hizo hacia abajo esquivando un segundo golpe, aunque este consiguió cortarle algunos pocos cabellos. Rápidamente desenvainó su propia espada y detuvo el tercer golpe. Sus espadas quedaron cruzadas mientras ambos oponentes ejercían fuerza intentando derribar al otro. Rikuo se encontró ante unos fieros ojos de color escarlata.

- ¡Kurogane para¿qué demonios te crees que haces? - gritó Soma furiosa.

- Solo saludaba a nuestro amigo - dijo con sorna apartando la espada y envainándola. Rikuo se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y finalmente siguió su ejemplo y envainó la propia.

- ¿Y no tienes otra forma de hacerlo? - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - ya sabes lo que dijo la princesa, como no corrijas ese carácter tuyo tendrá que tomar medidas.

- Que si... que si... - dijo sin prestarle atención a la morena - Deja de darme la tabarra. ¿Que me dices Himura? - dijo Kurogane retornando su atención al ninja del clan Midori-hi - ¿Tienes ganas de ver cual de los dos es más fuerte?

- Eres imposible... - bufó Soma cansada.

- Y tu una pesada - le replicó Kurogane ya hastiado.

- La princesa dijo...

- Me da igual lo que diga Tomoyo.

- ¡Como te atreves a llamarla de forma tan irrespetuosa! - bramó Soma.

- Bah... - fue la única contestación - ¿y bien Himura?

- Otro día - contestó Rikuo dándole la espalda -, tengo que ir a hablar con mi superior.

- Eres un cobarde - probó Kurogane intentando picarle, pero al ver que el otro ni siquiera se molestaba en voltearse, bufó con disgusto y se fue antes de que Soma siguiera sermoneándolo. Claro que la chica no dudó en seguirlo para decirle un par de cosas más...

- ¡Soma! - la llamó antes de perderla de vista - ¿sabes si el hechicero está en palacio?

- Sí, si que está... - dijo extrañada de que Rikuo quisiera verlo, pero entonces se acordó de Kurogane y tras despedirse apresuradamente, lo siguió.

Rikuo continuó su camino en solitario pero en vez de dirigirse a las habitaciones que ocupaba su jefe, fue hacia los jardines del pozo.

Aquellos jardines tal vez no fueran los más fastuosos, ni tenían las plantas más hermosas, en realidad era de los menos concurridos, pero eran los únicos que contaban con un pozo del cual se decía que su agua curaba muchas enfermedades. No tuvo que avanzar mucho para distinguir la figura de la pequeña construcción que cubría el pozo y al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

Sentado en el borde de piedra había un hombre vestido con kimono blanco y azul cielo, una cinta dorada en la cintura y sin sandalias. Su cabello castaño caía más largo por un lado de su cara y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por un par de gafas de montura dorada. Su expresión era tranquila y lucía una sonrisa serena. Enfrente suyo se hallaba un hombre más alto y fornido que él. Vestía de negro de una forma muy parecido a la de Rikuo con la diferencia de que el emblema de los Midori-Hi, además de en el cinto, se hallaba en una cinta que le cubría la parte superior de la cara haciendo imposible distinguir sus ojos.

Ambos hombres parecían charlar amistosamente... DEMASIADO amistosamente según Rikuo. Tosió levemente para hacerse notar.

- No hace falta que carraspees - dijo el hombre de negro -, te he visto venir desde antes de que entraras al jardín.

- Capitán Saiga, vengo a traerte el informe - dijo Rikuo con tono inexpresivo.

- Eso también lo sé... ¿Qué tal están las cosas por aquella zona?

- Bastante bien. Y precisamente por eso tendríamos que mandar a algunos hombres... por si acaso.

- ¿Tú que dices Kakei? - preguntó Saiga al hombre de blanco. Este se limitó a inclinarse sobre el pozo y lanzar algunas piedras y hojas en las apacibles aguas distorsionando la espejada superficie. Tras observar las ondas por largo rato contestó.

- Sería lo mejor, ya sabes que la calma precede a la tormenta - contestó enigmáticamente sin borrar aquella mansa sonrisa de sus labios -. Y ahora joven Rikuo ¿me vas a decir para que me buscabas?

Rikuo ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido ante aquella pregunta ¿para qué? Kakei era el vidente y hechicero principal del palacio, su rango apenas era superado por el de la princesa, era normal que supiera cosas así. Rikuo se acercó al pozo y sacó el colgante de su bolsillo.

- Mientras venía a palacio pasé cerca del Lago de los Videntes. Allí vi a alguien... aunque no estoy seguro de si era real o la ilusión de alguna ninfa. El caso es que después de que se fuera encontré esto - le dio el colgante a Kakei -. Estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero no sé donde. Y pensé que tal vez tú lo supieras.

Kakei no dijo nada, observó el colgante desde todos los ángulos posibles. Finalmente miró seriamente a Rikuo, era extraño verlo sin su sonrisa perenne.

- Este es el emblema de la Familia Kudo - dijo Kakei y esto iluminó a Rikuo.

- ¿Los Kudo no pertenecen a una de las cinco grandes Castas?

- Así es - afirmó Kakei -. Como bien sabes en el reino hay cinco Castas, cada una de las cuales representa un tipo de magia: en la 1º Casta los Adivinos que pueden predecir el futuro (a los cuales pertenezco), en la 2º los Médiums que se pueden comunicar con el Más Allá, en la 3º los Hechiceros que controlan tanto la magia blanca como la negra, a la 4º pertenecen los Ilusionistas que son capaces de manipular el mundo que percibimos y finalmente la 5º los Naturalistas que pueden controlar la naturaleza a voluntad. La mayor parte de la familia Kudo es de esta última Casta, pero se han dado casos en los que además tiene otras dotes. Es una familia muy reservada y discreta, buena gente, pero parece que están más a gusto en plena soledad de la naturaleza que en compañía de otras personas...

Rikuo pensó que tal vez por eso el chico había salido huyendo cuando se le acercó. Exceso de timidez...

- Rikuo - llamó Kakei sacándolo de su ensimismamiento - ¿podrías describirme a la joven que encontraste?

- No era una chica - corrigió Rikuo - era un muchacho. Debía tener más o menos mi edad. El cabello y los ojos castaños casi dorados. Delgado...

- No, eso no puede ser - negó Saiga con la cabeza -. La familia Kudo es una de las más antiguas del reino, pero tiene una peculiaridad: solo las mujeres son capaces de emplear sus dotes mágicas al máximo. Es una familia de Matriarcas, los hombres apenas son capaces de hacer un conjuro sencillo - señaló el colgante que Kakei tenía en sus manos -. Solo a ellas se les otorgan estos amuletos.

- A menos que este amuleto tenga la función de proteger a algún miembro varón de la familia - intervino Kakei pensativo. Después le devolvió el colgante a Rikuo -. Aunque que yo sepa no hay ningún muchacho con esas características en la familia y créeme que lo sé bien. Los hombres no les abundan mucho...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rikuo cabalgaba a medio paso por el camino del norte. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún campesino que se dirigía al mercado o niños que jugaban en el río cercano al camino cazando ranas. El sol lucía espléndido, sin nubes, pero no quemaba.

Tras la charla con Saiga y Kakei, había estado pensando en que hacer con el colgante y finalmente decidió que lo mejor era devolverlo a los Kudo. Al fin y al cabo era un emblema familiar... Tal vez aquel joven lo había robado... aunque cuando lo vio no le dio la impresión de que se tratara de alguien así. Puede que simplemente algún miembro de la familia lo había perdido al pasear por allí y tan solo fue casualidad que lo encontrara tras la partida del muchacho.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a los terrenos de la casa principal de la familia. Era un edificio construido a la antigua, sencillo y a la vez elegante. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel lugar no era la casa, sino el jardín. Rikuo jamás había visto un jardín tan amplio y con tal cantidad de diferentes plantas, árboles y demás vegetación. Algunas las recordaba haber visto en sus expediciones a lejanas áreas del reino ya que solo crecían allí y otras le eran totalmente desconocidas.

Mientras inspeccionaba el lugar descubrió una figura cerca de un pequeño estanque. Era una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, vestida con un kimono rosa pálido con dibujos de pequeñas flores blancas en las mangas y en el bajo. Parecía estar arreglando un panterre de Narcisos. Se acercó procurando hacer algo de ruido para que la joven advirtiera su presencia, tampoco era cuestión de que lo acusara de ladrón o allanador por pillarla desprevenida.

La chica alzó la cabeza ante el sonido de pasos y se volvió buscando al inesperado recién llegado.

Rikuo se quedó estático en donde estaba. Era increíble, debía de estar viendo visiones... El rostro de aquella chica era idéntico al del muchacho de la noche anterior. La misma nariz, el mismo tono de piel, la misma curvatura en las cejas, el mismo color de ojos... aunque estos últimos eran diferentes. No por su forma, sino por su mirada... le incomodaba. Era un tanto oscura.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - preguntó la joven poniéndose en pie.

- Si... estoy buscando a algún miembro de la familia Kudo.

- Pues ha tenido suerte - sonrió la joven -. Yo soy Kei Kudo, segunda matriarca.

A Rikuo le sorprendió bastante que una chica tan joven fuera la segunda matriarca de la familia. Generalmente ese cargo lo ocupaban mujeres de avanzada edad con mucha experiencia y gran dominio de la magia.

- ¿Y usted es? - preguntó ella con cortesía.

- Rikuo Himura, miembro del Midori-Hi - contestó con una respetuosa reverencia.

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo Kei encaminándose hacia la casa y sentándose en el pasillo exterior - ¿Se trata de un asunto de palacio?

- Oh, no... nada de eso. Encontré algo y tengo entendido que pertenece a alguien de la familia Kudo.

- ¿Qué encontró? - preguntó la chica curiosa ladeando la cabeza graciosamente.

Rikuo sacó el colgante y se lo mostró. Por un instante la chica pareció asombrada y algo asustada, pero pronto esa expresión fue reemplazada por una totalmente neutra. Aunque a Rikuo no le pasó inadvertido este repentino cambio.

- ¿Dónde lo encontró?

- Cerca del Lago de los Videntes.

- Ya veo...

- Justo antes de encontrarlo vi a un joven allí - dijo Rikuo observando cada reacción de la joven -, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos dorados... pensé que tal vez era suyo.

- Lo dudo mucho - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa -, no hay nadie con esa descripción en esta familia. Además se muy bien a quien pertenece este colgante.

Rikuo frunció el ceño, había algo en esa chica que le hacía desconfiar. En aquel instante algo pasó por entre sus pies sobresaltándolo, al mirar hacia abajo vio una mancha castaña que iba directa hacia Kei y de un salto se subía a su regazo. Era un precioso gato de color miel de pelaje fino y brillante. Kei le acarició la cabeza y este ronroneó complacido. Luego miró a Rikuo fijamente, aquel gato lo ponía nervioso.

- Miauuu... - maulló el felino y alzando una patita intentó alcanzar el colgante que pendía de la mano de Rikuo.

- ¿Me permites? - dijo la chica tendiéndole una mano. Rikuo le dio el colgante y para su sorpresa, se lo puso al gato en el cuello.

- ¿Es del gato? - no pudo evitar preguntar con asombro ¿pero aquel colgante no era otorgado nada más que a las mujeres de la familia?

- No es un gato cualquiera, es un Familiar - explicó la chica mientras seguía acariciando al felino -. Un espíritu que protege a la familia. Pero es muy travieso e inquieto y en cuanto puede se va a explorar. El otro día se fue a dar uno de sus paseos y cuando regresó ya no lo tenía. Aunque no sé por que se fue hasta el Lago de los Videntes...

Rikuo observó al minino que seguía acurrucado en el regazo de la joven. Así que todo había sido una simple casualidad... Aquello lo hizo sentirse decepcionado, porque en el fondo deseaba volver a encontrar a aquel joven.

- En fin... Ya he devuelto el colgante, ahora tengo que regresar al castillo.

- Muchas gracias por molestarse en venir hasta aquí - dijo Kei inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

- No ha sido nada - contestó parcamente Rikuo y tras una leve reverencia partió de la casa Kudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por el camino de regreso al castillo Shirasagi, Rikuo no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación de decepción que lo embargaba. Era extraño ¿por qué tal sentimiento por un completo desconocido? Era algo estúpido eso lo sabía, y aun así...

Tan ensimismado iba que no se percató de que tomaba el camino erróneo y para cuando regresó al mundo real vio con asombro que había encaminado a su caballo justamente hacia el Lago de los Videntes y que ya hacía rato que había anochecido. Sonrió con ironía para si mismo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el punto exacto en donde había visto a aquel desconocido. Si es que en verdad lo había visto y no había sido una ilusión.

De pronto un silbido cortó el silencio y una serie de surikens se clavaron en el árbol que tenía a su derecha. El caballo se encabritó al sentir como uno de los afilados proyectiles se clavaba en su anca trasera y Rikuo tuvo que saltar de él. Una vez el caballo se vio libre de su jinete escapó por el camino perdiéndose de vista en pocos segundos.

Rikuo desenvainó su espada y dijo en voz alta y potente:

- Sea quien sea que está allí, que se muestre si tiene valor, aunque con semejante cobardía como es atacar a alguien por la espalda, dudo que lo haga...

Al instante cuatro siluetas aparecieron de la nada. Vestían totalmente de negro y en sus brazos derechos portaban el emblema de los Kushami, un clan ninja conocido por sus jugadas sucias y sin honor. Mala gente y sin honra...

- Eres Himura - afirmó uno de los desconocidos.

- Nos dará muchos méritos ante el jefe si le llevamos tu cabeza - dijo otro mientras sonreía con malicia.

- Genial... - dijo sin entusiasmo Rikuo - una cuadrilla de novatos...

- No nos subestimes Himura - dijo un tercero que o bien era tan joven que aun no había cambiado la voz o era una mujer.

- ¡Te derrotaremos y regresaremos victoriosos al cuartel!

Y sin más dilación los cuatro se lanzaron contra él. Rikuo sonrió, se notaba a la legua que a penas eran unos principiantes con ganas de destacar. Sus movimientos aunque rápidos, eran torpes y precipitados. No le costó demasiado esquivar sus ataques y mucho menos noquear a dos de ellos.

- Os faltan diez años para lograr alcanzarme - dijo con mofa empujando al tercero contra un árbol. Pero pagó cara su distracción, puesto que la cuarta ninja le lanzó un dardo con envidiable puntería justo donde la pechera de la armadura no cubría.

De un tirón se arrancó el pequeño proyectil, era plateado, de apenas dos centímetros de largo y medio de diámetro. Claro que no pudo seguir examinándolo, porque su vista se volvió difusa y sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. De forma amortiguada escuchó las risas victoriosas de los novatos que se acercaban dispuesto a rematarlo.

Pero nunca llegaron.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire llegó desde el lago haciéndolos rodar por el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Rikuo parpadeó sorprendido por tan repentino golpe y de pronto sintió como alguien le asía de la muñeca y tiraba de él adentrándolo en la espesura del bosque.

Corrió apartando ramas y saltando rocas guiado por su misterioso salvador. Este se movía con rapidez y agilidad y por un momento se preguntó a que clan ninja pertenecería. Tras mucho rato corriendo campo a través llegaron a un camino secundario y para sorpresa de Rikuo allí estaba su caballo. Se acercó al animal y le dio una palmadita en el cuello. Detrás de él podía escuchar la respiración acelerada del otro sujeto y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio dejándose caer pesadamente contra un árbol.

- Por... por que poco... ¿eh? - le dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa.

Pero Rikuo estaba demasiado sorprendido para contestar. Allí estaba el misterioso chico del lago.

- Eres tú...

- ¿Yo? - preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

- Te vi ayer... en el Lago de los Videntes - el chico se limitó a sonreír sin contestar nada. La vista de Rikuo cada vez era más borrosa ¿Qué veneno le habrían inyectado?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el rubio al verlo llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál... cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Rikuo ignorando la cuestión.

- Kazahaya... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Pero apenas abrió la boca para contestar que sí, el mundo se volvió negro y ya no fue consciente de nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y se encontraron ante un techo de vigas de madera oscura. La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación y pudo percibir un suave aroma a incienso de canela.

- A abierto los ojos - dijo una voz infantil.

- A abierto los ojos - coreó otra similar.

Rikuo se removió y fue entonces que se percató que estaba acostado en una amplia cama y que además solo llevaba puesto los pantalones y una venda en el hombro ¿Dónde diantres estaba su espada y su armadura?

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y se topó con dos pequeñas niñas de curiosos cabellos que lo miraban con insistencia. Una lo tenía largo y azulado recogido en dos coletas y la otra rosado y corto con dos pequeños moños en la parte alta de la cabeza. Ambas vestían quimonos similares solo los estampados eran diferentes. Intentó sentarse pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo hizo desistir de su empeño.

- Miauuu...

Al mirar hacia su regazo vio a un conocido minino sentado sobre su abdomen que lo observaba con fijeza. Alzó una ceja interrogante y el gatito volvió a maullar.

- Le has gustado - dijo la niña de cabello azul.

- Le has gustado - repitió la niña de cabello rosa mientras ambas se cogían de las manos y empezaban a canturrear.

Rikuo las observó con extrañeza, en verdad que eran raras... Estaba a punto de interrumpir su danza para preguntarles como había llegado hasta allí, cuando la puerta de caña se abrió mostrando a un joven delgado de cabellos negros algo alborotados y ojos grises enmarcados en unas gafas ovaladas. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con una palangana, trapos y un par de frasquitos.

- Maru, Moro no hagáis escándalo - las regañó.

- ¡Se ha despertado!

- ¡Se ha despertado! - siguieron canturreando. Fue entonces que el recién llegado observó a Rikuo y parpadeó un tanto sorprendido.

- Vaya... pensé que seguiría durmiendo otro día más - dijo dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita y vertiendo el contenido de los frasquitos en el agua -. Ese veneno es muy potente, una constitución más débil tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido. Niñas, id a avisar a la jefa por favor.

- ¡Siiii! - corearon las pequeñas saliendo en estampida de la habitación.

- Espero que no te hallan despertado - sonrió el muchacho a modo de disculpa por el escandaloso comportamiento de las niñas.

- No lo han hecho ¿Quién eres tú?

- Me llamo Kimihiro Watanuki, mucho gusto.

- Rikuo Himura... ¿Es esta tu casa?

- Algo así - dijo con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz que hizo a Rikuo alzar una ceja -, en realidad paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa, pero ese fue el trato... Ahora tengo que cambiarte los vendajes.

- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? - preguntó Rikuo observando el paisaje a través del ventanal mientras Kimihiro procedía a realizar la cura.

- Pues... - empezó a decir Kimihiro.

- Porque estaba predestinado a venir aquí - dijo una voz sensual desde la puerta.

Allí se alzaba la esbelta figura de una mujer de largos y negros cabellos, mirada suspicaz y sonrisa felina. Daba la impresión de que guardara un secreto que todos querían conocer y que a nadie iba a revelar. Vestía un Kimono escarlata y negro de modo sexy y en sus muñecas portaba pulseras y brazaletes a conjunto con el collar que adornaba su blanco cuello.

- Veo que estás mucho mejor, me alegro - dijo la mujer acercándose - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Rikuo Himura del clan Midori-Hi - contestó inclinando la cabeza - ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de mi benefactora?

- Yuko Ichihara - dijo la mujer con su sonrisa ambigua.

- Naturalmente es un nombre falso... - añadió Watanuki con una sonrisa socarrona. Rikuo lo miró con una ceja arqueada - Es una Hechicera de alto rango de la tercera Casta. Nunca te dirá su verdadero nombre.

- Muy bien Kimihiro, aprendes rápido - dijo la mujer complacida.

- ¿Me queda otra opción? - contestó el chico tras terminar de vendar a Rikuo. Recogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

- No parece muy feliz... - comentó Rikuo.

- Ya se acostumbrará. Es su destino... Kimihiro desciende de uno de los más antiguos linajes, su destino está atado a la magia lo quiera o no. Una vez lo acepte será mucho más feliz.

Sobra decir que Rikuo no entendía a que se refería la mujer con aquellas crípticas palabras, pero prefirió no insistir. Al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo. El gatito avanzó por encima de la cama y se acurrucó junto a la almohada mientras ronroneaba. Rikuo lo acarició distraídamente y entonces recordó algo.

- Había un muchacho conmigo antes de desmayarme... ¿Fue él quien me trajo aquí?

- Así es, te trajo en muy mal estado y me pidió que te curáramos - contestó con calma la hechicera.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Se fue - dijo Yuko con simpleza -, pero no te preocupes. Vuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse. Está predestinado que así ocurra.

Rikuo no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a la peculiar forma que tenían los magos y hechiceros de hablar. Bajó la mirada y vio al pequeño gato castaño acurrucado a su lado.

- ¿Y él como ha llegado aquí? - preguntó rascándole tras las orejas y obteniendo un sonoro ronroneo.

- Viene de vez en cuando - sonrió Yuko, aunque en su mirada había un dejo de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido al ninja -. Enviaré a Maru y a Moro con algo para que desayunes. Necesitas recobrar fuerzas.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Rikuo antes de que la mujer saliera por la puerta.

Una vez solo Rikuo se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Cuando por fin lograba encontrarlo se le escapaba de entre los dedos... lo único que sabía de él era su nombre (si es que era verdadero).

- Kazahaya... - susurró. Le gustaba como sonaba en su voz.

- Miauuu... - el gato alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Rikuo le acarició la cabeza.

- Es el nombre de alguien a quien conocí y a quien le debo la vida. Me gustaría tanto volver a verle... - quedó en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que pensó en algo - Y a ti tendré que llevarte de regreso a la casa de los Kudo. Tiene gracia, primero les llevo el collar y después al gato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A media tarde Rikuo atravesaba los portones de la casa. Llevaba al gato acurrucado en un brazo mientras con el otro guiaba al caballo.

La hechicera y su aprendiz le habían dado medicinas por si el veneno tenía algún efecto secundario y le recomendaron que viera al sanador de palacio cuando regresara.

Una vez en el patio bajó de su caballo aun con el minino en brazos y avanzó rumbo a la casa. Conforme se acercaba notó que el gato parecía inquieto, aunque no supo porque. A penas a tres metros de la entrada lateral, la puerta de caña se abrió y apareció Kei. La muchacha parecía muy preocupada y angustiada, sin embargo su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Rikuo.

- Gracias a los elementos ¡lo encontraste! - exclamó radiante acercándose al recién llegado - Gato travieso. No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías... Ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Ya me temía lo peor - Kei estiró los brazos para coger al pequeño animal, pero este hizo un bufido de advertencia y se acurrucó más en los brazos del ninja.

Rikuo estaba un tanto sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud del minino, durante todo el trayecto se había mostrado tranquilo y afectuoso. Aquel comportamiento arisco lo sorprendió, más aun teniendo en cuenta que era un Familiar de los Kudo.

- Kazahaya ¿a que viene esa actitud? - dijo Kei molesta frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Se llama Kazahaya? - preguntó Rikuo ahora más sorprendido.

- Así es - dijo la joven y sin más cogió al gato de sus manos ignorando los bufidos de este, claro que el animal no hizo intento de arañarla en ningún momento -. Le agradezco que me lo halla traído - dijo Kei con una reverencia indicando claramente que se marchara. Por su tono no parecía muy contenta.

- No ha sido nada - contestó y sin más volvió a subir a su caballo y partió de regreso al castillo pensando que era mucha casualidad que el gato y su chico misterioso llevaran el mismo nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rikuo regresó a palacio casi a medio día. Nada más atravesar el portón de entrada se percató de que algo había ocurrido allí durante su ausencia.

- ¡Domeki! - llamó a uno de los arqueros de palacio que se encontraba cerca de él al parecer reparando algunos arcos rotos.

- Himura bienvenido - dijo distraídamente, así era él parecía pasar de todos y de todo pero en realidad no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba cerca suyo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿y esos destrozos? - preguntó señalando los visibles daños en las estructuras internas de palacio que algunos trabajadores estaban arreglando.

- Anoche sufrimos un ataque. El clan de los cruzados envió a una veintena de asesinos para acabar con la princesa Tomoyo.

- ¿Ella está bien? - preguntó Rikuo preocupado. Como miembro del Midori-Hi su deber era protegerla y sin embargo no había estado durante el ataque.

- Si, descuida. Está perfectamente - contestó Domeki cogiendo otro arco roto -, Kurogane se encargó de ellos...

- Ya veo - murmuró vagamente.

Estando ese sádico ninja en palacio ninguno de los atacantes habría sobrevivido. Por todos eran bien conocidas sus ansias de convertirse en el más fuerte del reino de Hapón, probablemente ya lo era, pero él jamás estaría satisfecho. No le importaba matar a la gente pese a que la princesa Tomoyo le ordenaba que no lo hiciera. Pero como decirlo... Kurogane pese a no seguir ordenes de nadie que no fuera la princesa, siempre actuaba por su cuenta.

- Imagino que la princesa estará disgustada con su comportamiento...

- Ya lo creo, imagínate que lo mandó de 'viaje' para que aprendiera.

- ¿La princesa ha desterrado a Kurogane! - exclamó Rikuo sorprendido - Bueno, de todas formas no creo que tarde mucho en presentarse en palacio replicando...

- Lo dudo mucho - dijo una voz serena a sus espaldas. Al volverse se encontraron con la figura serena del Vidente Kakei - Le costará mucho regresar de donde la princesa lo ha enviado - dijo con su enigmática sonrisa. Por cierto ¿ya has ido a ver al sanador?

Domeki enarcó una ceja en señal de no comprender y Rikuo se puso en pie.

- Ahora iba - contestó parcamente.

- En tal caso permite que te acompañe.

Ambos hombres dejaron al arquero con su trabajo y se encaminaron hacia el edificio oriental del palacio.

- Por cierto, la Hechicera Yuko te manda recuerdos - dijo Rikuo vagamente.

- Se los devolveré cuando la vea ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

- Más o menos... Es como si el destino se empeñara en quitármelo de delante cada vez que lo alcanzo.

- En realidad yo creo que el destino es el que lo pone en tú camino, sois vosotros dos los que no sabéis aprovechar el tiempo.

Rikuo solo bufó ante esas palabras obteniendo una risita del Adivino. Finalmente llegaron a una gran sala bien iluminada por la luz del medio día. Allí habían varios heridos de la noche anterior, algunos llevaban vendas y otros descansaban en las esterillas. Entre ellos se movían las jóvenes curanderas con sus quimonos blancos atendiendo a los heridos.

Los recién llegados fueron directamente hacia unas cortinas blancas al otro lado de la sala, tras ellas encontraron a Saiga siendo atendido por el Sanador principal. El líder de los Midori-Hi les daba la espalda mientras el sanador vendaba su cabeza.

- Procura no mojar la herida y bebe infusión de rosella todas las mañanas. Una de mis aprendices te cambiará los vendajes en unas horas.

- Gracias sanador Nayuki - dijo Saiga colocándose sobre las vendas el emblema y volviendo a cubrir parcialmente sus ojos.

- ¿Vosotros también estáis heridos? - preguntó el joven sanados de ojos y cabellos negros. Tal vez se viera menudo y poca cosa, pero era el mejor sanador del reino de Hapón.

- Rikuo necesita una revisión. Lo envenenaron con un dardo...

- ¿Y por qué no has venido antes? - le reprochó sentándolo en una de las camillas con inusual fuerza para su pequeño tamaño.

- Ya me atendieron - contestó con hastío Rikuo. Por eso odiaba ir a ver al sanador, lo hacía sentirse como un niño al que riñen por tirarse a los charcos -, pero me dijeron que lo mejor era que me revisaras por si acaso.

- ¿Quién te revisó? - preguntó mientras retiraba los vendajes que traía puestos.

- El aprendiz de la Hechicera Yuko, creo que se llamaba Watanuki...

- Ah si... es un buen chico - dijo vagamente examinando la herida - Sería un buen sanador, pero tiene más futuro como Médium... por mucho que le disguste.

Ninguno dijo nada ante tal declaración. Así que a eso se refería Yuko, Kimihiro se estaba entrenando para ser Médium aunque no lo quisiera. Bueno entre los miembros de las Castas era algo bastante habitual, se nace con un poder y este no se elige. Si naces para ser Médium lo serás, no importa cuanto protestes o quieras otra cosa.

- Esto ya está - dijo Nayuki atando de nuevo la venda -. Tómate estas hiervas en infusión por la mañana y antes de acostarte todas las noches.

- Gracias -dijo distraídamente Rikuo volviendo a cubrirse con su armadura dispuesto a partir para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Había mucho que hacer en palacio tras un ataque.

- Rikuo - llamó Kakei antes de que el joven ninja se alejara demasiado.

- ¿Sí? - el Adivino se le acercó y le susurró en el oído...

- Esta noche ve al Lago de los Videntes por tercera vez y espera a que el reflejo de la luna se muestre completo.

Rikuo frunció el ceño, pero no pudo preguntar el significado de aquella orden puesto que Kakei había regresado al lado de Saiga y Nayuki. Suspiró derrotado y salió de allí. Jamás comprendería su excéntrico carácter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante toda la tarde estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto ¿para que volver a aquel lago? Los cuatro novatos tal vez se apostaran allí esperando a que regresara para tenderle una trampa. Y tal vez Kazahaya no volviera por considerarlo un sitio peligros ahora...

Muchas vueltas le dio y finalmente llegó a una conclusión¿Qué perdía con probarlo?

Así que aquella noche, poco antes de que los portones de palacio se cerraran hasta el alba siguiente, Rikuo partió del castillo. Como si de una sombra se tratase atravesó los caminos y parajes hasta llegar al lago. Durante todo el camino su corazón latía con fuerza mientras las preguntas lo torturaban ¿Qué demonios quería Kakei enviándolo allí¿Por qué demonios había aceptado ir¿A caso se había vuelto loco? Apenas unas noches atrás había sido atacado en el mismo punto ¿para que volver¿para que lo remataran?

Pero en ningún momento se detuvo para regresar a palacio, porque en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que tenía que ir.

El reflejo de la luna en el lago hacía que el lugar se iluminara con una luz casi mágica dotando a la naturaleza de un aspecto sobrenatural y hermoso.

Rikuo caminó hasta la orilla y alzó la vista, las estrellas lucían enmarcando la luna de plata en total armonía. Serena perfección. Suspiró ¿qué esperaba encontrar allí?

Una perezosa nube pasó cubriendo la luna por unos instantes y sumiendo el bosque en total oscuridad y silencio. Eso lo perturbó. El silencio no existía en la naturaleza, siempre había algún ruido: el sonido de un grillo, el suave murmullo de los árboles, la brisa nocturna, el rumor apacible de las aguas... siempre le había parecido increíble lo ruidosa era la noche. Pero ahora...

Estaba tenso, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y todos sus sentido alerta. No volvería a caer en una emboscada.

De pronto escuchó pasos, sigilosos y livianos que se acercaban al algo. El crujir de una rama le orientó en la oscuridad y lentamente se volvió para encarar al caminante nocturno que se acercaba. Las sombras le envolvían por completo, pero aun así pudo ver como alguien o algo se detenía en el linde del bosque. El recién llegado no se movió y tampoco lo hizo Rikuo.

La nube descubrió la luna y su luz entonces mostró el rostro de aquel desconocido. Cabellos castaño claro, ojos dorados y expresivos, cuerpo estilizado y pálido cubierto por ropajes blancos y azules que le hacían asemejarse a un ser de luz.

- Kazahaya... - susurró Rikuo soltando la empuñadura. El joven ante él lo observaba profundamente sorprendido, pero tras unos instantes se relajó y sonrió.

- Buenas noches - dijo Kazahaya mirándolo directamente a los ojos -. Me alegra ver que sigues de una pieza - sonrió.

- Gracias por llevarme a casa de Yuko, aunque no entiendo por que te fuiste sin más.

- Tenía cosas que hacer - dijo evasivamente el rubio mientras se dirigía a la orilla del lago y entraba en él hasta que el agua cubrió sus tobillos. La suave brisa se convirtió en un viento un tanto más fuerte que revolvió sus claros cabellos y hondeó sus holgados ropajes.

Rikuo observaba en silencio admirando la belleza de la imagen que tenía delante. Los ojos de Kazahaya parecían perdidos en algún punto inconcreto ante él mientras movía sus labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Las corrientes de aire variaban conforme movía sus delgadas manos ante él. Finalmente dejó caer los brazos a lo largo de sus costados y el viento cesó. Kazahaya respiró profundamente y se volvió a mirar a Rikuo. Sonrió.

- Disculpa, pero hacía tres días que no completaba el ritual...

- ¿Te interrumpí? - le preguntó Himura al recordar su primer encuentro.

- Así es... - dijo saliendo del agua y sentándose en la orilla.

- ¿Eres hechicero? - preguntó Rikuo sentándose a su vera.

- Naturalista principalmente - contestó volviéndose a mirarlo -. Tú eres ninja del Midori-Hi - era una afirmación más que otra cosa.

- Rikuo Himura - se presentó, estaba por preguntarle su nombre completo cuando Kazahaya volvió a hablar.

- Oye ¿y es cierto que recorres todo el reino¿Qué visitas incluso las fronteras con los reinos extranjeros? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

- Así es - afirmó Rikuo divertido con aquella actitud de niño curioso.

- ¿Puedes hablarme de tus viajes? - preguntó el castaño ilusionado.

- Por supuesto ¿De que quieres que te hable? - Kazahaya se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y dijo.

- De todo. Háblame de cosas que por aquí son desconocidas. De las personas que has conocido... de todo lo que has visto.

Rikuo sonrió y empezó a narrarle su primer viaje a las fronteras del sur. Kazahaya era un atento oyente, no se perdía detalle de la narración y preguntaba intentando conocer cada por menor de la historia. Rikuo no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba ávido por obtener conocimientos del mundo.

- ¿Nunca has viajado por el país?

- Lo más lejos que he ido ha sido casa de Yuko - sonrió con tristeza -. Desde muy pequeño siempre soñé con recorrer el mundo, conocer nuevos lugares. Pensaba en ser comerciante y así viajar.

- ¿Por qué no ninja? - preguntó divertido. Pero Kazahaya negó con la cabeza

- Tenemos prohibido ser parte de las fuerzas armadas.

- ¿Prohibido por quien? - insistió Rikuo sin comprender.

- Es una antigua norma familiar... - dijo vagamente - ¿tú por qué te hiciste ninja?

Rikuo enarcó una ceja ante la forma tan descarada en la que le había cambiado de tema, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

- Todos en mi familia lo han sido, mi padre, mi abuelo, el padre de este... y así podemos remontarnos hasta 15 generaciones.

- ¡Pero esa fue la época en la que se inició el pacto de la familia real con los Midori-Hi!

- Veo que si conoces esa historia.

- Todo el mundo en el reino de Hapón sabe eso - rió Kazahaya. Entonces sus ojos dorados se clavaron en el horizonte que comenzaba a tornarse rosado debido al alba -. Tengo que marcharme, se me hace tarde.

- ¿Has pasado toda la noche fuera de casa y ahora te preocupa que amanezca? - dijo algo irónico Rikuo, pero Kazahaya no sonrió.

- Me meteré en un buen lío si no estoy en casa antes de que despierte - dijo parcamente recogiendo su chaqueta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la mano de Rikuo lo sujetó por la muñeca.

- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? - le preguntó con seriedad mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Kazahaya se ruborizó ante tan intensa mirada y bajando la mirada contestó.

- Mañana aquí mismo después de la puesta de sol...

Sus manos se separaron lentamente como si no quisieran perder el contacto y tras una última mirada Kazahaya desapareció entre los árboles.

Rikuo se dejó caer de espalda sobre el césped y sonrió observando como el cielo oscuro clareaba con la salida del astro rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la semana siguiente, cada anochecer, Rikuo abandonaba el castillo Shirasagi para ir al Lago de los Videntes y encontrarse con Kazahaya. Se sentía un poco tonto de si mismo. Él que había luchado contra clanes enteros de ninjas, demonios enfurecidos y participado en peligrosas misiones... temblaba como una hoja de emoción mientras cabalgaba de camino al lago temiendo no encontrarlo al llegar. Claro que una vez llegaba y comprobaba que aquel chico dorado estaba allí, todos sus nervios desaparecían dejando paso a una apacible y serena felicidad.

Las horas nocturnas se pasaban entre amenas charlas, Kazahaya parecía ansioso por conocer todo lo que concernía al mundo exterior. Ya una vez le había dicho que no tenía permitido ir más allá del Lago de los Videntes, pero nunca entraba en detalles 'Normas de la familia'... detestaba aquella contestación, pero sabía que forzarlo a hablar no haría más quebrar la confianza que el rubio había depositado en él poco a poco.

- ... y entonces un dragón surgió de las entrañas de la tierra acompañado de regueros de lava - contaba Rikuo mientras Kazahaya lo observaba absorto.

- ¿Y que pasó¿cómo lo vencisteis? - preguntó impaciente y emocionado.

- El hechicero que nos acompañaba invocó a los espíritus de la lluvia mientras nosotros lo distraíamos. Calló un repentino chaparrón que heló la lava y el dragón quedó atrapado. El hechicero hizo un conjuro más y lo dejó profundamente dormido. Colocó barreras mágicas en los alrededores y allí sigue como una gigantesca estatua en medio del valle.

- Increíble... - musitó Kazahaya impresionado.

Rikuo sonrió ante tanta inocencia. Por momentos tenía le impresión de que el chico había estado recluido para que el mundo no corrompiera su espíritu. Aunque no creía que fuera lo correcto, privar de total libertad a alguien solo para mantenerlo protegido del mundo era una gran crueldad.

- Debo irme - dijo Kazahaya poniéndose en pie.

- ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? - Rikuo sujetó sus manos impidiéndole alejarse.

- Sabes que no...

- Yo solo sé que te vas antes del alba para no meterte en líos, pero nunca me has dicho que pasaría si no lo hicieras.

- Sería horrible - dijo Kazahaya y por un instante toda la luz de su mirada se desvaneció. Rikuo soltó sus manos y le permitió encaminarse hacia el bosque por donde siempre se iba - ¿Vendrás mañana?

- Vendré...

Y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa desapareció. Rikuo contó mentalmente hasta diez, se levantó y lo siguió.

Ya estaba cansado de tanto secretismo. Kazahaya nunca quería hablar de su familia, de su pasado ni de nada referente a si mismo ¿Qué ocultaba con tanta insistencia?

Se sentía un poco mal por traicionar su confianza de aquella manera, pero quería saber, conocer hasta el más mínimo secreto de aquel muchacho que tanto lo fascinaba.

Recorrieron una senda medio oculta por la maleza que claramente era poco transitada. Rikuo llevaba mucho cuidado con no delatar su presencia, aunque con sus habilidades de ninja no le fue difícil. Tras quince minutos de esquivar ramas bajas, árboles caídos y rocas semi ocultas por la maleza salieron a campo abierto y Rikuo no pudo sorprenderse más. Conocía perfectamente aquel lugar: era el jardín de la casa del clan Kudo.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí¿No se suponía que él no tenía nada que ver con aquella familia? Lo vio correr hacia una de las puertas corredizas de bambú y entrar al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol iluminaban el jardín. Rikuo se quedó quieto a apenas dos metros de la entrada por donde había desaparecido Kazahaya. Podía ver su silueta recortada contra la puerta de papel debido a la luz de alguna lampara en el interior.

De pronto un gemido cargado de dolor y angustia escapó de la habitación. Rikuo reconoció enseguida la voz del rubio y vio como su silueta se doblaba sobre si mismo, como si sufriera un gran dolor. La figura cada vez se encogía más y los gemidos de dolor cada vez eran más agudos. Hasta que de pronto reinó el silencio. El ninja en un impulso corrió hacia la puerta y se asomó ¿Qué demonios había sido eso¿un ataque¿una enfermedad? Nunca le había dicho nada a ese respecto... pero cuando entró en la habitación se quedó de piedra.

Él esperaba encontrar a Kazahaya desmayado, inconsciente, tal vez herido... pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos ni en mil años lo habría imaginado.

Las ropas blancas yacían en el suelo hechas un ovillo y de Kazahaya no había ni rastro. Tras unos segundos las ropas se movieron un poco y de debajo de la camisa apareció la cabecita peluda de un precioso gato castaño. El felino clavó sus ojitos en los de Rikuo y este comprendió ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer aquellos ojos dorados que le quitaban la respiración?

- ¿Kazahaya...? - susurró mientras extendía una mano temblorosa hacia el animal.  
El pequeño gato permanecía agazapado bajo las ropas, temblando visiblemente. Una pregunta cruzó la mente del ninja ¿el rubio estaba consciente de su actual estado? Por su comportamiento diría que sí.

- Miauuu - aquel lastimero gemido le encogió el corazón a Rikuo ¿Por qué había pasado esto¿Por qué...?

De pronto la puerta interior de la habitación se abrió sobresaltando a Rikuo y a Kazahaya. Allí estaba Kei con un yukata blanco y sobre este otro en tonos granates con estampado de flores violeta y morado, su larga cabellera caía suelta sobre sus hombros un tanto desarreglada. Se notaba a la legua que no había pasado una buena noche. Su primera expresión fue de sorpresa e incredulidad, después de espanto y finalmente de furia.

- ¡Fuera! - rugió. Su rostro contorsionado por la ira consiguió asustar a Rikuo.

- Señorita Kudo... - empezó el ninja poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Largo! - en dos zancadas llegó a donde se encontraba Kazahaya y lo cogió en brazos antes de que este pudiera escabullirse.

- Por favor escúcheme...

- ¡Márchate de aquí maldito¡No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a poner los pies en esta casa¡VETE!

- ¡Pero Kazahaya...! - dijo señalando al gato. El rostro de Kei palideció por unos segundos y después se endureció mientras apretaba con fuerza al felino contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué has visto? - preguntó calmadamente haciendo estremecer a Rikuo. Aquella mujer era escalofriante.

- Él... estaba bien y de pronto se... - señaló al gato no muy seguro. Los ojos dorados de Kei se ensombrecieron de forma amenazadora. Aquello pintaba mal...

- Le has visto... - dijo apretando aun con más fuerzas a Kazahaya. El cual bufó en protesta por la presión, pero Kei no la disminuyó.

- ¡Basta le estas haciendo daño! - dijo intentando quitarle a Kazahaya de los brazos.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - rugió Kei e inexplicablemente un repentino golpe de abrasador viento chocó contra Rikuo haciéndolo caer al suelo del patio.

Se golpeó la cabeza con rudeza, pero no calló inconsciente. Con dificultad intentó levantarse. Kei seguía de pie en la puerta fulminándolo con la mirada como si se tratara del ser más rastrero y vil de la tierra. Kazahaya permanecía quieto en sus brazos, como inconsciente y por un momento temió que lo hubiera matado.

- Escúchame bien - siseó Kei con autentico veneno en la voz -. Nunca, JAMÁS volverás a acercarte a mi hermano...

- ¿Hermano...? - musitó Rikuo con el ceño fruncido, pero Kei no pareció escucharle.

- Eres un peligro para él... seguro que eres tú el que le ha metido todos esos disparates en la cabeza... - el viento volvió a alzarse y a los pies de Himura se trazó un extraño círculo que emitía un resplandor verde - ¡Kazahaya no se irá a ningún lado! - una columna de viento y polvo se alzó cegando a Rikuo y abrasando sus pulmones, ni siquiera el viento del desierto del este era tan ardiente - ¡Ni tú ni nadie se lo llevará de mi lado!

Todo se volvió difuso, apenas distinguió la silueta de la iracunda Kei antes de quedar sumido en las tinieblas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se ocultaba tras las suaves colinas occidentales mientras la noche iba extendiendo su manto estrellado cada vez más oscuro.

El pequeño gato permanecía acurrucado en medio de la gran cama en aquella amplia y silenciosa habitación. Lentamente se fue estremeciendo mientras ronroneaba y de pronto abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas verticales se fueron redondeando a la vez que el pelo suave desaparecía de su cuerpo y sus huesos y músculos cambiaban de tamaño y posición. Gimió de dolor, arqueó su espalda y tras un último espasmo doloroso, quedó tendido sobre las suaves sabanas exhibiendo su desnudez a la recién llegada noche. Respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento y se pasó una mano por la frente para retirar el sudor. Dolían tanto aquellas transformaciones, ni siquiera el amuleto que permanentemente colgaba de su cuello mitigaba el dolor.

De pronto por su cabeza empezaron a sucederse imágenes difusas de lo que había sucedido mientras era gato. Rikuo lo había descubierto... conocía su secreto ¡Y Kei lo sabía!

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y un repentino mareo lo hizo caer de rodillas.  
- Sabes que no tienes que moverte tan bruscamente - dijo una suave voz desde algún punto de la habitación -. Estás débil.

Kazahaya miró a su espalda y se encontró ante la sonrisa dulce y serena de su hermana melliza. La joven se acercó a él, se arrodilló y puso sobre sus hombros un yukata blanco.

- Vístete o cogerás frío - siguió diciendo la joven con voz calmada.

- Kei... ¿Dónde está Rikuo? - preguntó Kazahaya con angustia - ¿Qué le has hecho?

La joven no contestó de inmediato. Con tranquilidad acomodó la prenda de ropa y ató el cinturón. Se aseguró de que el colgante estuviera bien puesto en su cuello y acarició sus cabellos dorados intentando arreglarlos un poco.

- Eres muy travieso Kazahaya - susurró sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza -. Me juraste que jamás descubrirías tu secreto ante nadie...

- ¡No lo he hecho! Nunca le he dicho nada, de verdad... No me di cuenta de que me seguía...

- Lo que has hecho es una imprudencia - siguió diciendo Kei con el mismo tono calmado, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le decía su hermano -, sabes perfectamente que eres muy vulnerable con tu forma animal. Cualquiera podría hacerte daño - sujetó entre sus manos temblorosas el rostro de Kazahaya - ¿Qué haría yo si algo te pasara¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo?

- Kei... tranquila - la abrazó con dulzura y ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho - nunca me perderás. Somos hermanos mellizos... nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que el de nadie. No sufras por perderme, porque nunca lo harás... - el chico sabía lo mucho que su hermana lo quería, pero en ocasiones su amor era asfixiante.

- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? - preguntó Kei con voz tierna, como si se tratara de una niña de seis años.

- Si... - susurró con los ojos cerrados mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos castaños. Después la cogió por los codos y la separó para mirarla directamente a los ojos - pero ahora dime ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rikuo?

La expresión en el rostro de Kei se ensombreció, sus ojos se volvieron opacos. Se levantó con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez en ella habló dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- Está muerto.

Aquellas dos palabras golpearon a Kazahaya con tal brutalidad que quedó aturdido.

- No... - musitó el chico - él no puede... - de pronto se levantó y se dirigió iracundo hacia su hermana - ¿Pero que demonios has hecho!

Kei se volvió para mirarlo con dureza y determinación.

- Protegerte - dijo con sequedad -, como lo vengo haciendo desde que fuiste maldecido.

- ¡Pero no era necesario asesinarle¡Rikuo jamás me hubiera hecho daño¡no hubiera desvelado mi secreto!

- ¿Pero como puedes ser tan ciego? - le replicó Kei con los ojos entornados - Cualquier persona ajena al clan Kudo que conozca tu condición a de ser eliminado. Es un peligro en potencia ¿En serio crees que hubiera guardado silencio¡Claro que no¡Te hubiera delatado a la mínima ocasión!

- ¡No lo hubiera hecho! - gritó Kazahaya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Era mi amigo!

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que tengas amigos! - le replicó Kei dejando estupefacto a Kazahaya - ¡No quiero que nadie se te acerque¡Siempre hemos sido tú y yo¡Nadie más¿Por qué ahora tanto empeño en abandonarme!

- Kei escucha...

- ¡NO! - le cortó cegada de ira - ¡Jamás te iras de mi lado¡Haré lo que sea para que no te vayas¡Aunque tenga que encerrarte y atarte con cadenas¡Nunca te dejaré marchar!

Y tras decir esto salió de la habitación cerrando de golpe la pesada puerta de madera. Al instante se escucharon los chasquidos de varios candados y como pronunciaba un conjuro.

- ¡Kei! - llamó Kazahaya inútilmente intentando abrir la puerta - ¡Kei sácame de aquí¡Kei!

Tras varios minutos de infructuosa insistencia, Kazahaya calló de rodillas al suelo llorando con desesperación. Lágrimas por su libertad perdida... lágrimas por su hermana, que había caído en la locura por su maldición... lágrimas por su único amigo en toda la vida... lágrimas por la perdida de Rikuo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eterna oscuridad... silencio sobrecogedor... frío intenso... tiempo ausente e inexistente... la Nada.

Soledad absoluta era todo lo que rodeaba al joven Rikuo, el cual ya apenas era consciente de si mismo. No recordaba su aspecto, ni su vida antes de llagar a la oscuridad, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí y tampoco le importaba... en realidad lo único que quería era permanecer allí quieto, en el reconfortante silencio. Sin dolor, sin penas, sin ansias o nervios, tan solo absoluta quietud y oscuridad.

- ¿Seguro que quieres eso? - dijo una voz que se expandió por la Nada como un doloroso latigazo haciendo que por un momento pensara que le reventaría los oídos ante tal estruendo.

Miró en todas direcciones encontrando solo negrura y entonces se percató de la pálida figura de un muchacho quien se le hacía vagamente familiar.

- Te conozco... - susurró Rikuo. Su voz sonaba ronca y áspera, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la usara.

- Sí me conoces - sonrió el joven de ojos grises - ¿Recuerdas donde me conociste?

- En... en una casa... - Rikuo forzaba su memoria al máximo, pero era como si su mente estuviera embotada y no pudiera recordar con facilidad - la casa de una hechicera... Yuko... - clavó sus ojos verdes en los del muchacho - eres su aprendiz... Watanuki...

- Exacto - sonrió con aprobación - ¿Por qué estabas allí?

- Porque... - Rikuo no conseguía recordar ¿Qué era? Sentía que se le escapaba algo, algo importante ¿Pero que? miró de nuevo a Watanuki - ¿Tú lo sabes¿Qué es lo que no consigo recordar?

- No te lo puedo decir... tienes que descubrirlo tu solo. Yo tan solo te puedo ayudar si recuerdas...

- ¿Ayudar a qué?

- A regresar ¿O prefieres permanecer aquí por siempre?

Rikuo iba a decirle, que sí. Que quería quedarse allí. Nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquilo. Pero no pudo decirlo. Sentía que se le escapaba algo. Algo importante ¿Qué era¿Qué no conseguía recordar!

'Miauuu...'

No supo de donde vino ese sonido pero fue como si hubieran abierto las compuertas de una presa y todos los recuerdos surgieran a raudales.

El Lago de los Videntes... los novatos atacándolo a traición... la repentina ventisca. La apresurada carrera por el bosque... ojos dorados...

- Kazahaya - susurró Rikuo con los ojos muy abiertos ¡Eso era lo que no conseguía recordar¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante?

- Eso es - sonrió Watanuki tendiéndole la mano -. Venga, volvamos.

Rikuo cogió la pálida y delgada mano que le ofrecían y sintió como tiraban de él con fuerza. La oscuridad se hizo pesada, como si toneladas de agua cayeran sobre él aplastándolo, no creía que pudiera soportar tanta presión.

- Tranquilo, solo déjate guiar - dijo la voz calmada de Watanuki que ni por un segundo había soltado la mano de Himura.

Inspiró con tal fuerza que sintió como sus pulmones protestaban por el repentino esfuerzo, de estar completamente vacíos a ser llenados de golpe de aire. Era doloroso, era como si le quemaran y no pudo evitar toser.

Sintió como unas manos gentiles le ayudaban a sentarse y colaron un reconfortante líquido por su garganta, que lejos de atragantarlo, calmó el dolor de su interior.

- Eso es, respira poco a poco - dijo una voz sensual. Abrió los ojos y se encontró ante la sonrisa ambigua de Yuko la hechicera.

- ¿Qué...? - musitó con un ronco gemido.

- Sssh... no hables - le indicó recostando de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada - Aun estás muy débil...

En ese instante Rikuo empezó a ser consciente de su cuerpo y no supo si se alegraba de eso. Le dolía todo. Ni tras las peores batallas se sentía así de exhausto. También percibió algo más. Movimiento a su derecha. Giró la cabeza y vio a las dos pequeñas niñas recostando y arropando a un muy pálido Watanuki.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - susurró para no carraspear.

- Está agotado - contestó Yuko con una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a su aprendiz -, caminar por la frontera del Más Allá es devastador incluso para un médium experimentado...

- ¿Más allá? - repitió Rikuo sin entender. Yuko lo miró con seriedad y le dijo.

- Has estado a un paso de morir. De no haber sido porque te trajeron a tiempo, ahora no estarías aquí.

- ¿Quién me trajo?

- Fui yo - dijo una voz gruesa desde la puerta. Allí estaba el Capitán Saiga recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, a su lado estaba el Adivino Kakei con expresión serena pero seria -. Kakei me dijo que debía de ir de inmediato al Lago de los Videntes a recogerte y traerte aquí.

- ¿El Lago...? Pero yo estaba en la casa de la familia Kudo... - tosió ante el esfuerzo de hablar tanto seguido.

- ¿No creerías que Kei va a dejar cadáveres enterrados bajo sus propios cerezos? Está demasiado orgullosa de su blanco impoluto para teñirlo de rosa - dijo con sorna Yuko.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella...?

- No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre - dijo con tristeza Kakei -. Es capaz de todo por su hermano.

- ¿Entonces lo sabías todo desde el principio? - preguntó Rikuo sentándose con dificultad - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te pregunté por él la primera vez?

- Porque a causa de nuestra posición en las Castas - respondió Yuko con un toque de la altanería que la caracterizaba - estamos obligados a guardar silencio sobre todos los secretos de las familias.

- ¿Las demás Castas saben de la maldición de Kazahaya?

- Solo algunos pocos miembros de más alto rango - indicó Kakei -. La matriarca principal de los Kudo no permitió que nadie más supiera de esto.

- Pero si los otros clanes lo hubieran sabido hubieran ayudado a encontrar una cura ¿no? - preguntó Saiga.

- O simplemente hubieran decidido eliminarle para ahorrarse problemas - Rikuo fijó sus ojos verdes en Watanuki el cual acababa de despertarse -, eso es bastante común entre las Castas - el dolor en los ojos del joven médium dejó a Rikuo impresionado.

- Eso solo se hace en última instancia - dijo Kakei con mirada triste.

- A Himawari no se le dio más opción - dijo el chico cargado de veneno.

- Himawari era un peligro - sentenció Yuko con voz seria que no admitía réplica -. Lo sabes muy bien. O moría ella o morías tú y contigo se perdía la herencia del linaje del que desciendes.

Watanuki no dijo nada simplemente se levantó con gran esfuerzo y abandonó la habitación. Las pequeñas Maru y Moro fueron tras él a la señal de su señora. Un tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación, silencio que fue roto por la voz de Rikuo.

- ¿Himawari no fue la chica a la que condenaron a muerte hace unos años?

- La misma - dijo Yuko con ojos fríos -, tenía la habilidad de abrir las puertas del reino de los muertos y por desgracia no era capaz de controlarlo. Puso en peligro a muchos médiums y por su culpa otros tantos perecieron...

- Pero Kimihiro es médium ¿Por qué la defiende?

- Porque la amaba - contestó Yuko con una sonrisa triste -. Se enamoró de ella sin importarle quien era o el daño que podía llegar a causarle. Ese es otro de los motivos por el que no quiere ser médium. Es su forma de rebelarse contra los que mataron a su amada...

Rikuo no dijo nada. A Himawari la habían ejecutado por ser un peligro en potencia, pero... ¿A caso Kazahaya también lo era? Imposible. Ya le habían dicho que los varones del clan Kudo eran mediocres hechiceros ¿Qué mal podía causar? Ninguno a su modo de ver... entonces ¿Por qué las Matriarcas se empeñaban en tenerlo oculto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón principal de la residencia Kudo se reunían todas las matriarcas del clan. Cada mes se organizaban aquellas asambleas y se trataban asuntos importantes. La habitación decorada con suma sencillez oriental apenas estaba amueblada por unos candelabros y varios tapices en las paredes que representaban el emblema de los Kudo (el Narciso) y demás símbolos mágicos de protección.

La matriarcas se encontraban sentadas en cojines cuadrados formando dos filas a derecha e izquierda de la sala. Justo en la pared del fondo ante el tapiz más grande, estaba sentada la primera Matriarca. Una mujer mayor de cabellos blancos elegantemente recogidos, quimono sobrio y un pequeño velo alrededor de sus brazos. Las matriarcas estaban sentadas según su rango en la familia. Cuanto más cerca de la cabeza de familia, mayor rango ostentaban.

- Pasemos al siguiente punto - dijo la primera matriarca - ¿Cómo sigue Kazahaya, Kei? - preguntó a la joven que se sentaba justamente a su derecha. Kei hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

- Está algo resfriado - dijo la joven con voz preocupada -. Le pedí que se quedara en su habitación reposando. Con unos días más estará restablecido.

- ¿No hay cambios en...? - preguntó otra de las matriarcas al otro extremo de la fila de la izquierda.

- No... - dijo Kei con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. La matriarca que se encontraba a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro intentando reconfortarla.

- No sufras querida. Tarde o temprano encontraremos una solución... - le aseguró la mujer mientras otras asentían.

- Me siento tan inútil... - dijo Kei intentando recomponerse de ese momento de debilidad - Se supone que soy la segunda Matriarca y no puedo hacer nada para revertir la maldición de mi hermano...

En ese instante la primera matriarca dio un respingo sobresaltando a todas las demás, rápidamente Kei se le acercó.

- Abuela ¿Qué os ocurre? - preguntó preocupada acercando un vaso de agua a la anciana. En un principio esta no quiso beber, pero con ayuda de otra matriarca le dieron el transparente líquido. Tras unos instantes la mujer mayor habló.

- No es nada hijas mías... la edad que me pesa...

- Deberíamos dejar la reunión aquí - dijo Kei - la abuela necesita descansar.

Tras estas palabras, todas las matriarcas hicieron una reverencia, se pusieron en pie y salieron en procesión de la sala. Solo quedaron Kei y la primera matriarca.

En el instante en que quedaron solas, la expresión en el rostro de Kei se ensombreció. Ya no había ni atisbo de sus sonrisa serena e inocente, solo una mueca de profundo desprecio.

- Has estado cerca vieja - le dijo a la anciana matriarca con desprecio -, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Subiré la dosis de la poción y seguirás siendo mi marioneta.

- ¿Por qué Kei...¿Por qué haces todo esto...? - consiguió decir la mujer con gran esfuerzo. Su rostro se veía relajado, como si nada la perturbara, pero en su voz se notaba la angustia.

- Tú empezaste abuela - le dijo Kei mientras se ponía en pie y miraba a la anciana con odio -. Tú y madre querías llevároslo de mi lado...

- Es la tradición... - musitó la anciana. Su estado de agitación no se manifestaba en ninguno de sus rasgos -. Los varones han de irse de la casa familiar a los 12 años... solo las mujeres pueden permanecer aquí...

- ¡Esa tradición no tiene ningún sentido! - le gritó Kei furiosa - ¿De que sirve separar a los hermanos¡Es una crueldad!

- Es la tradición... - insistió la mujer. Kei cogió un jarrón y lo estrelló a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de la anciana. La mujer ni siquiera parpadeó.

- Tradiciones... tradiciones... - dijo Kei más que alterada - Escupo en las tradiciones. Kazahaya es mío y nadie lo alejará de mi lado.

Y tras esta sentencia acercó de nuevo a la anciana la poción que la mantendría bajo su completo control. No se movería, ni hablaría a menos que Kei lo permitiera y solo diría lo que ella quisiera. De esta forma controlaría a todo el matriarcado para hacer su voluntad sin que ninguna se diera cuenta.

Llevó a la anciana hasta su habitación y tras asegurarse de que la poción seguía haciendo efecto se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermano. Por el camino Kei empezó a evocar recuerdos de su infancia, de cuando ella y Kazahaya jugaban en el jardín bajo la sonrisa amable de su madre y su abuela, las entonces segunda y primera matriarcas. También recordó el día en que su madre la mandó llamar a su habitación y le comunicó que Kazahaya partiría de la casa de forma definitiva. Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para Kei, Kazahaya lo era todo en su vida su mejor amigo, su confidente, su aliado, su cómplice, su hermano... su único amor. Lloró e imploró a su madre para que hicieran una excepción, que permitiera conservar a Kazahaya a su lado. Pero la mujer no cedió.

- 'Dependes demasiado de él querida, eso es peligroso. Lo mejor es que estéis separados... créeme, con el tiempo me lo agradecerás...'

Durante la semana que precedió a la partida de Kazahaya, Kei no hizo más que buscar una solución, algo por lo cual su hermano no tuviera que partir. Buscó en los viejos libros familiares y entonces encontró algo que podía serle útil.

Mucho tiempo atrás se había permitido la estancia permanente de un varón en la casa familiar. El joven en concreto, había sido víctima de la maldición de un brujo de un clan enemigo, los Sakuratzuka. Se permitió su permanencia en la casa hasta que se encontrara una cura a su mal. Por desgracia no se le encontró y falleció poco después...

Esta historia hizo que en la mente de Kei empezará a fraguarse un plan, un plan por el que condenaría por siempre su alma y a su hermano, pero a cambio jamás estarían separados.

La noche previa a la partida, Kei se coló silenciosamente en la habitación de su hermano. El chico dormía profundamente y no percibió a su hermana. Kei respiró armándose de valor, lo que iba a hacer no era como las chiquillerías que cometía con su hermano. Iba a quebrantar la ley de las Castas... iba a maldecir a su hermano... su misma sangre... si la descubrían la condenarían a muerte... pero si no lo hacía, Kazahaya se iría y nunca jamás le volvería a ver.

Desplegó su círculo de magia alrededor del durmiente y conjuró los poderes de la naturaleza que controlaba. A media voz pronunció las palabras adecuadas el círculo giró bajo el cuerpo de Kazahaya. De pronto el chico arqueó la espalda de forma forzada y antinatural, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y por unos instantes pudo verse como sus pupilas se estrechaban y volvían a redondearse. Después de esto cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se relajó y el círculo mágico desapareció. Kei salió de la habitación con sigilo. El corazón acelerado parecía querer salírsele del pecho y solo rogaba por que su plan hubiera dado resultado.

Y la prueba llegó al amanecer con el desgarrador grito de su madre al descubrir en lo que se había convertido su único hijo varón: un gato.

Todas las matriarcas se movilizaron y acudieron al llamado de la primera matriarca, pero ninguna supo como deshacer la maldición. La asamblea decidió de forma unánime que Kazahaya permaneciera en la casa familiar hasta que se encontrara una solución. Kei no cabía en si de gozo pese a que a todo el mundo mostraba una cara triste y compungida. Su abuela la dejó encargada de la protección de su hermano e incluso le dio permiso para otorgarle un amuleto con el emblema familiar.

Pero las mentiras no son eternas...

Su madre no se rindió y buscó con ahínco una cura para el mal de su hijo. Registró todos los libros y finalmente halló el que había inspirado a Kei. Leyó con espanto el conjuro y comprendió todo, pero nunca pudo decir nada. Kei la asaltó por la espalda y enterró un puñal en su espalda, la mujer ni siquiera pudo gritar.

- 'Kazahaya es mío y ni tú ni nadie me lo quitara' - susurró la chica mientras su madre expiraba su último aliento.

La súbita muerte fue achacada al mismo clan rival que siempre intentaba eliminarlos, y ellos no hicieron esfuerzos por desmentir la acusación. De esta forma Kei obtuvo lo que quiso: a su hermano y el puesto de segunda matriarca.

Con el tiempo su abuela también empezó a sospechar y fue entonces cuando decidió subyugarla. En secreto le fue administrando una poción que lentamente fue anulando el control de su mente sobre su cuerpo y finalmente se convirtió en una marioneta en manos de Kei.

La joven retiró el sello de la puerta y entró en la habitación. Kazahaya dormía en medio de la enorme cama hecho un ovillito. Kei sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje castaño.

- Todo lo hago por ti, hermano... para que podamos estar juntos... para que solo me quieras a mí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El atardecer teñía las tierras de cultivo y los caminos de rojo escarlata, como el augurio de un negro suceso venidero. Por el camino que seguía el cauce del río se desplazaba una pequeña comitiva silencioso. Nadie decía nada, simplemente caminaban con la vista al frente y un único objetivo en el pensamiento.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante la puerta principal de la casa Kudo y se acercaron a la entrada. La casa parecía estar desierta, no se veía movimiento por ninguna parte. Los recién llegados se encaminaron hacia la parte posterior del jardín y allí por fin encontraron a alguien.

- ¿Se os ofrece algo caballeros? - preguntó Kei sin volverse a mirar mientras seguía arreglando los narcisos.

- Venimos en representación de las cinco Castas - dijo la voz suave de Kakei, aunque podía distinguirse claramente una nota de acero que nunca solía emplear.

Kei finalmente se levantó y encaró a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido, aunque se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rikuo de una pieza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren las cinco Castas? - preguntó Kei clavando sus ojos dorados en los pálidos del Adivino blanco.

- Buscamos a Kazahaya Kudo - dijo con autoridad Kakei.

- Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre - respondió cortante Kei.

- ¿A caso niegas tener un hermano con ese nombre?

- No lo niego. Solo digo que no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí.

- Mientes - intervino Rikuo con la voz cargada de odio, Kakei le dedicó una mirada de advertencia como pidiéndole que se mantuviera callado. Kei entornó la mirada pensando que tendría que haber sido más contundente con él.

- Si habéis venido a mi propia casa solo a insultare... ya podéis iros - dijo cortante regresando hacia la casa.

- Hemos venido a por Kazahaya y no nos iremos sin él - le dijo de forma retadora Rikuo consiguiendo que la joven se detuviera, aunque no se giró -. Ya le has hecho bastante daño...

- ¿Daño? - repitió Kei aun dándole la espalda - ¿Cómo puedes decir que le hago daño? Es mi hermano gemelo, mi otra mitad... - se dio la vuelta con determinación en la mirada - yo velo por él, le cuido a cada momento... jamás permitiría que ningún mal lo acuciara... ¡Moriría por él!

- Y matarías - agregó Saiga con voz fría, Kei solo sonrió.

- Basta de charla. Salid de mi casa o me obligareis a echaros.

- De aquí no se va a mover nadie - dijo Saiga mientras sacaba alga de la parte interior de su túnica -, por este decreto firmado por los jefes de las cinco grandes Castas, venimos a recoger a Kazahaya Kudo y a llevarlo al castillo Shirasagi, en donde se procederá a intentar invertir la maldición...

- ¡NO¡No podéis hacer eso! - rugió Kei con la mirada cargada de cólera y odio - ¡No lo permitiré!

- Es una orden avalada por la princesa Tomoyo - siguió Saiga ignorando los reclamos de la joven -, desobedecerla será considerado como un acto de rebeldía e insubordinación contra la casa real y penado con la muerte.

- No permitiré que nadie se lo lleve de mi lado - dijo Kei en voz baja pero cargada de ira a la vez que un fuerte aire caliente se alzaba rodeándolos. Pero Saiga rápidamente contrarrestó el ataque, no en vano además de ser uno de los mejores ninjas del reino, capitán de los Midori-Hi, era también hechicero de alto rango.

Kei no pareció abatirse ante el contra ataque y mandó de nuevo su fuerza elemental contra aquellos que habían ido a llevarse a su hermano. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, como si estuviera ejecutando una danza en vez de un ataque mortal. Rikuo cogió a Kakei por la cintura y lo llevó a un lugar apartado lejos de la refriega. Era un mago poderoso, pero sus poderes eran pasivos, no tenía fuerza de ataque suficiente. Una vez aseguró al vidente, se reunió junto a su superior dispuesto a luchar.

Kei era un duro contrincante pese a su apariencia delicada. Las plantas más hermosas son las que contienen un veneno más letal... Rikuo no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando, pero ya empezaba a cansarse y Saiga también. Tenían que acabar cuanto antes y rescatar a Kazahaya. El cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro y eso dificultaba mucho sus movimientos.

De repente una de las ráfagas ardientes dio de lleno contra el rostro de Saiga y este calló inconsciente a varios metros.

- ¡Capitán! - gritó Rikuo, pero no pudo acercarse ya que estaba demasiado concentrado esquivando los ataques de la joven hechicera.

- Ríndete ya ninja, no tienes suficiente poder contra mí - le dijo Kei alzando de nuevo los brazos y enviando un ráfaga que de seguro acabaría con el entrometido ninja.

- ¡Basta!

Aquella voz desconcentró a Kei y el ataque no tuvo la fuerza que requería para acabar con Rikuo. Kei se volvió hacia la casa y pudo ver a su hermano en la entrada. A su lado estaba el Adivino Kakei con su eterna sonrisa serena.

- Hermano...

- ¡Kei por favor, para ya! - rogó Kazahaya intentando acercarse a ella.

- Pero si lo hago por ti... - susurró con aquel tono infantil que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con su hermano - Todo el mundo quiere alejarte de mi lado... y yo solo quiero estar contigo... porque te quiero hermano...

- Yo también te quiero Kei, pero lo que estás haciendo es demasiado ¿Es que no lo ves? Te estas destruyendo...

- No me importa si estoy contigo - dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba -. Siempre contigo...

Kazahaya suspiró.

- Kei escúchame... Ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo. No siempre vamos a estar juntos. Algún día nos separaremos...

- No... - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza sin separarse de su hermano.

- Creceremos y tomaremos caminos diferentes. Es algo que tienes que asumir de una vez.

- No quiero - protestó ella intensificando la fuerza de su abrazo -. No puedes estar solo... Tengo que cuidarte ¿no lo ves? Eres vulnerable sin mí...

- Soy vulnerable porque te permito creerlo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Puedo quebrar el conjuro que me mantiene prisionero en un cuerpo felino durante el día...

- ¡No¡no puedes¡Nadie puede quebrar ese hechizo¡Nadie! Por eso tienes que estar a mi lado ¡Solo yo puedo protegerte!

- ¿Y quien me protegerá de ti? - preguntó Kazahaya con voz suave. Kei abrió los ojos de par en par. Se separó un poco y se lo quedó mirando en silencio - Se que me quieres, pero tu forma de quererme es demasiado obsesiva. Al final solo me harás daño.

- No... - lloró Kei - yo nunca... no...

- ¿A caso no me has maldecido para que no me fuera de tu lado? - dijo Kazahaya haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran asombrados - No quiero pensar en todo lo que habrás hecho para mantenerme contigo. Pero ya es bastante Kei... déjalo ya... déjame marchar...

Kei lloró en el pecho de su hermano amargamente mientras los otros tres eran mudos espectadores. Kakei se acercó a los dos ninjas y revisó las heridas de Saiga.

- No son graves - dijo con alivio en la voz.

- Maldita mocosa - masculló Saiga sobándose la cabeza.

Rikuo miró hacia los dos hermanos que seguían donde los habían dejado.

- ¿Qué será de ellos?

- Lo que ha hecho Kei es imperdonable - dijo Kakei con voz fría -, no creo que tenga muchas posibilidades ante el tribunal de las Castas...

- ¿Y el niño¿Se podrá invertir la maldición? - preguntó Saiga.

- No estoy seguro... - dijo con pesar el adivino.

- Pero Kazahaya dijo... - insistió Rikuo, aunque no terminó la oración al ver a Kakei negando con la cabeza.

- Creo que era un farol...

Los tres hombres miraron a los mellizos. Kei seguía llorando mientras Kazahaya le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

- Lo siento tanto hermano... tanto...

- Sshhh... tranquila. No te culpo, cálmate...

- Je... no sabes mentir hermano mío - susurró tan bajito que Kazahaya a penas le oyó.

- ¿Kei...?

- No puedes quebrar mi conjuro. Es una maldición por pacto de sangre...

Se alejó un poco para mirar a la chica y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Lo que ocurrió a continuación duró a penas unos segundos. Kei sacó un puñal curvo del interior de su Obi, el filoso metal brilló bajo la luz de la luna por unos instantes mientras describía un círculo en el aire y se enterró en la carne. La sangre salió sin control y formó un charco en el suelo.

- ¡No! - gritó Rikuo mientras corría hacia ellos. Solo podía ver como ambos cuerpos caían al suelo uno de ellos inerte.

- Maldita sea Kei ¿Qué has hecho? - gritó el chico de ojos dorados sacudiendo a su hermana en sus brazos. De sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas de dolor.

- Te lo he dicho... - musitó la joven - hice un pacto de sangre... tu no podrás deshacerte de ella a menos que yo muera...

- Kei... - seguía llorando Kazahaya.

- No llores... Yo soy feliz solo con verte sonreír... eso era lo único que deseaba... tenerte conmigo... no me importaban los demás... - sus ojos dorados ahora turbios por la cercanía de la muerte, se clavaron en Rikuo - Cuídalo bien...

- Lo juro - contestó el ninja.

- Te quiero hermano...

- Te quiero Kei - lloró el muchacho.

Kei acarició la mejilla de Kazahaya con amor, depositó un suave beso en sus labios y exhaló su último aliento.

Tras cinco años, Kazahaya por fin pudo ver el amanecer con su verdadera forma. Aunque lejos de sentir alegría como tantas veces había soñado que sería su reencuentro con la mañana, en su interior solo sentía dolor. Vio alzarse el astro rey en el firmamento con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las nubes rodaban tranquilamente por el cielo claro, mientras los pájaros entonaban alegres melodías. La suave brisa mecía la copa de los árboles llevando consigo el aroma de primavera.

- Vamos ¿a que esperas?

El joven se volvió hacia su interlocutor con una sonrisa, jamás se cansaría de ver el cielo diurno.

- Rikuo ¿falta mucho?

- Dos colinas más y habremos llegado.

- ¿De verdad el mar es tan azul como el cielo? - preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Incluso más... ya lo verás.

Y ambos jinetes continuaron por el camino rumbo a la costa en donde Rikuo tendría que dar un informe en la fortaleza del mar. Tras solventar todo el asunto en la casa Kudo y liberar a la primera Matriarca del ensueño en el que le tenía Kei, Kazahaya entró a formar parte de los hechiceros de la corte. Su trabajo consistía en viajar a las capitales de provincia y asegurarse de que los cúmulos mágicos siguieran en su sitio para que no provocaran desastres. Pero claro, Kazahaya no conocía el reino, así que tenía que ir acompañado. Sobra decir que Rikuo no perdió tiempo en ofrecerse voluntario.

- ¡Vamos a hacer una carrera hasta aquel roble! - dijo Kazahaya y antes de que Rikuo pudiera reaccionar el rubio ya había salido en cabeza.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar, eh?

Rikuo espoleó el caballo y entre risas y bromas siguieron su camino rumbo a la aventura.

FIN.

Unxaaaaa!

Aquí tenéis otro de mis One Shot, el más largo que he escrito, pero es que si lo dividía en capítulos quedaban muy cortos.

Si, si... ya sé que primero tendría que terminar mis otros fics, pero es que no tenía inspiración para aquellos. Además, ya hacía mucho que tenía esta historia en mente, desde que vi la película Lady Halcón. Una persona maldita a convertirse cada noche en animal para que no pueda encontrarse con su amada, la cual se transforma por el día... ¡Romantic! ;; adapté la idea a mi gusto y aquí tenéis el resultado n.n

Espero que os guste.

Ja ne!


End file.
